


Hello

by montes-carpatus (Carpathyah)



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gavin-centric, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:46:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5426108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carpathyah/pseuds/montes-carpatus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin calls Michael in hope of forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hello

**Author's Note:**

> Based off: Hello - Adele

He had been pondering about it every year. Sitting by the phone thinking if it was a good idea or not. That day, that time, always stuck and while it was history, it caught up to him. His number never changed, it never would. He still lived in Austin and there was no use in changing something that he was associated with. He still had it memorized, he had called that number once too many times long ago. 

Social media had its way of moving with time faster than him, and before he knew it, the status they once shared was one-sided. He checked the calendar, the years, and that dreaded reminder of different times. The photographs were still there, he never had the heart to erase them and never did he. The feeling must’ve been mutual. Though, his pictures eventually included someone else, shadowing the other albums like they never existed.

He was over him. It took a while before he was able to open his phone to change the background and declare it. The wounds have healed but the scar will eventually disappear. He wasn’t there yet; almost. He got used to the emptiness of the bed. The sound of his laughter didn’t bounce off the walls anymore and he can say he was fine.

He had tried that morning. No answer. He expected it. Time zones had its way of reminding him that he wasn’t in Austin anymore and the well-known Elizabeth Tower can be seen from his bedroom window. 

He tried again at mid-day. Nothing. It was still too early. He left his apartment to take in some fresh air. London was busy, like always. Austin held too many memories, too many sounds. London was unfamiliar and familiar at the same time and the differences kept his mind off of things.

He called in the evening when the street lamps turned on and the sky was a shade of orange and pink with night coming in. He listening to the ring, approved the long-distance fees. His heart beat heavily in his chest, making his throat dry.

“Hello?” the other end answered, making him jump in his seat.

“Hello, Michael, it’s Gavin. How are you?”

“Hey, I’m alright, you? Haven’t heard from you in a while.”

“Yeah. I’m a’right myself. I’ve been, busy. Working on a movie.”

“That’s pretty awesome. Glad to hear you’re up to good things.”  
“Yeah. I’m an Executive Producer. First time ever. Feels surreal.”

“Yeah, sounds like something cool.”

“What about you?”

“Same old. Achievement Hunter and voice acting.”

“Michael,”

“Yeah?”

“I’m sorry, for hurting you. The break up was awful. I was a prick.”

“D-Don’t worry about it, Gavin. That happened years ago.”

“No! You don’t bloody understand. It’s been haunting me. You’ve been haunting me, my dreams. I broke your heart and I don’t think I can ever get over it,” he yelled. Michael was quiet on the other end. “I can’t get over us, what we were, what we could’ve been. I’m in London while you’re in Austin. I could’ve still be there, with you, us. We didn’t have to end that way. I didn’t have to.”

“Do you still love me?” Michael asked. Gavin ran a hand through his hair as he thought about it. 

“I don’t believe I do.”

“I don’t love you. I can’t love you again,” Michael was blunt. He was always the more honest of the two. It didn’t hurt, he knew it wouldn’t. The words began to be more of a relief than anything else. He wasn’t worth Michael’s love anymore. “I’m happy now.” 

“I know you are,” Gavin said. “I’m happy you are.”

“You don’t sound happy,” Michael began getting defensive. It was bringing back emotions of the end and Gavin didn’t want to enter dangerous territory. He didn’t mean to go there. 

“Michael, I swear I am. Believe me.” Gavin sincerely told him, trying to show him that he changed. 

“I just, no, I’ve been fine all these years. I don’t fucking love you anymore. I’m over everything about us, I’m okay. I cried enough. I did my time, and I’m over you.”

While it should break his heart into a million piece, it was bringing peace to his spinning head. Michael was alright, he had been alright all this time. He finally had the closure he needed to go on with his life. He felt the tears come to his eyes. Michael was without him and that’s what he needed to hear. It wasn’t haunting him anymore. It wasn’t keeping him up. He wasn’t the cause of his tears anymore.

“I forgive you Gav. I know it’s what you want to hear,” Michael told him. Gavin was silently crying. His hand over his mouth, holding back any noises he could make that would give himself away. “I need you to move on too.”

Michael would never know how red Gavin’s eyes are but he didn’t disturb the silence. He waited for Gavin to reply. Gavin took deep breaths, sniffling time to time.

“Thank you. Goodbye Michael.” Gavin finally responded with a broken shaky voice. It must’ve been only half an hour they’ve been on the phone but it felt more like hours. All these years he’s been waiting, calling, for this moment. He’s come this far and his hair had started to gray. Time had passed and he was hung up on something he couldn’t change. His heart had finally begun to beat normally again. The scar had finally started to fade. He loved, and maybe he’ll love again.

“Goodbye Gavin.”

Click.


End file.
